All You Wanted
by platinumblind
Summary: It’s Final Resolution time. Kurt and Christian are in the middle of their title match, and AJ finally makes his decision... AJChristian, SLASH, ONESHOT.


**Title: **All You Wanted

**Fandom: **TNA

**Pairing: **AJ Styles/Christian Cage

**Synopsis: **It's _Final Resolution. _Kurt and Christian are in the middle of their title match, and AJ finally makes his decision…

**Author Note: **This is based on a dream I had where AJ and Christian confessed their love and kissed each other in the ring. Don't I have some awesome dreams, eh? Oh, and by the way, yeah, I realise this is a slash fic, and I also realise not many people on here like or appreciate slash. Don't comment just to bash me for writing this. I like constructive criticism, yes, but I don't want to hear "omg eww slash is disgusting". Keep that to yourself, kthnx.

**Disclaimer: **Kurt Angle, Jason Reso & Allen Jones are [unfortunately not owned by me, they own themselves. As for their wrestling alter egos, well, I don't own them either – they are copyright to TNA. Oh, and I don't own Don West and Mike Tenay either. Not that I'd want to! Ew! Oh, and this is simply a work of fiction. This, sadly, never happened. Aaaand one more thing! As for the song lyric I put at the end, that doesn't belong to me either. Belongs to Michelle Branch, cos it's her song.

"Oh my god, Mike, here comes The Phenomenal AJ Styles!"

"Is he finally going to make his decision, Don? Do you think he's finally going to choose between Kurt Angle and The Instant Classic Christian Cage?"

The crowd in the iMPACT Zone began cheering and hollering as AJ Styles ran down the ramp, breathing fast and hard, using one hand to clutch tightly onto the tag team title belt that was slung over his left shoulder.

What was inside the ring that he was running so quickly towards?

Well, for one, it was the biggest decision he ever had to make in his life.

AJ stopped just outside the ring, eyes wide, not knowing what to do. Christian Cage and Kurt Angle were both laid out on the ring canvas, as a result of Kurt attempting a nasty suplex off the top rope.

"Come on, AJ! Go in there and help Kurt!" screamed a fan to AJ's right.

"No! Help Christian, AJ!" screamed another fan.

AJ gave them a quick glance, and then turned back to look at the two men in the ring. They were just fans. They didn't know a damn thing. They wouldn't affect his decision at all.

Christian was starting to slowly get up from the canvas. By chance, he turned his head and caught AJ's solemn gaze. They locked eyes for only a second. But it seemed like an eternity to them.

"What are you doing, AJ?" Christian mouthed, and just then AJ could've sworn he looked angry. Not that AJ blamed him, of course. After everything that had happened during the past couple of months, Christian had the right to be angry. AJ had very nearly abandoned him. They were best friends. More than best friends. They were _soul mates_. And AJ had stupidly tried to throw it all away, thinking he would be happier by finding a stronger, more powerful ally. He definitely wouldn't have to worry about stupidly falling for Kurt, for having to have a secret relationship that he desperately didn't want to keep secret, he wouldn't have to worry about his feelings, about love getting in the way.

But as AJ thought about it more and more, he realised that maybe having all that happen wasn't a bad thing. He and Christian had had problems – but who didn't? At least Christian was there when it mattered. He was an asshole, yes. He could be selfish, and inconsiderate, and say some pretty damn stupid things sometimes…

But to AJ, he was perfect. Christian's gorgeous eyes, his sexy smirk, his adorable laugh… the crazy, dorky things they would do whenever they got together. The pretend 'sad puppy dog' face Christian would make whenever AJ beat him at _Halo 3_. The way Christian knew how to send shivers down AJ's spine whenever he kissed him.

Sure, Kurt could be a good leader. But he was missing one crucial thing. He didn't know how to make AJ giggle, how to make him cry with happiness, how to make him gasp and moan in pleasure with his simple touch… he didn't know how to make AJ feel special.

Only Christian knew how to do that. And that was one fact that would never, ever change.

As Kurt picked Christian up and slammed him hard into the canvas, AJ flinched, as if he had been the recipient of that brutal move. There was a look of pain on Christian's face. Kurt rolled Christian over onto his front, and everybody, including AJ, knew what was coming next.

The Ankle Lock.

_Oh no you fucking don't_, AJ very nearly shouted out loud, and in a split second he was in the ring. Kurt caught sight of AJ and got distracted, letting go of Christian's leg and standing up, face to face with the Phenomenal One.

"So what's it gonna be, AJ?" Kurt said in a threatening voice, "Are you going to do your job for once and help me? Are you going to help the person who actually gives a damn about you?"

AJ looked over quickly at Christian, who was lying on the canvas in between Kurt and AJ, unknowingly acting as some kind of barrier between the two of them. Christian was grabbing his leg, trying to get some sort of feeling back into it. The obvious grimace on his face showed he was still hurting. AJ caught the look on Christian's face, and suddenly felt as though his heart was about to melt.

He caught the gold shining in the corner of his eye, and an idea came to him.

His title belt…

He clutched onto it again, and yanked it off his shoulder. Holding it in his hands, he looked down at it for a moment. He looked at Christian again. He looked at Kurt.

He knew what he needed to do.

A thundering chorus of "AJ! AJ!" echoed all around the building. The ref leaned over the top rope, signalling to the timekeeper to ring the bell. Kurt fell to the floor, out like a light. AJ dropped his title belt, a small smile beginning to form on his face.

"Oh my god, Don! AJ Styles just hit Kurt Angle with the belt! The champ's completely out!"

Christian stared up at AJ, a look of shock completely plastered on his face. AJ extended his hand out to Christian, and Christian took it, getting to his feet as AJ pulled him up from the floor.

"I guess you're not as stupid as you look," Christian commented, and then he grinned.

AJ's smile grew wider. "Did you really think I was going to choose Kurt over you?"

"Um… yeah?!"

They both laughed. Glancing down, they both realised they were still holding onto each other's hands, and quickly pulled away. But as they locked eyes again, suddenly AJ felt a rush of love for Christian, and lunged forward, pulling him into a huge embrace. Christian chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around AJ and holding onto him tightly. After a few moments, AJ leaned back a little, so he was looking right up into Christian's beautiful bright eyes. Christian had a smile on his face; AJ mentally noted that he couldn't remember the last time he saw Christian smiling such a genuine smile.

"Are you going to say it this time, then?" AJ asked.

Christian raised an eyebrow, quickly glancing around at all the people who were watching them. "Say what?" he said.

"You know what."

"AJ, I'm not saying it in front of all these freaks."

AJ giggled. "Come on, please. Just say it. Or I'll get a mic and make you say it on there."

"God knows I don't want that…" Christian took a deep breath, and then opened his mouth to speak again. "I… you know…" He coughed slightly and lowered his voice, "…love you, and stuff."

Another huge smile formed on AJ's face. "I love you too, man. And I'm sorry."

"You better be." Christian laughed, letting AJ know he was joking. He gave the fans one last glance, and then turned his attention back to AJ.

The Instant Classic liked a lot of things, but he liked nothing more than getting to shock people. And this time, he knew just how to get the crowd going…

"…Wait a minute, did Christian Cage just KISS AJ Styles?! Mike, did I just SEE that?! Tell me I did not just see that!!"

**_If you want to, I can save you, I can take you away from here, so lonely inside, so busy out there, and all you wanted was somebody who cares…_**


End file.
